Sympathy
by ClaraO
Summary: Mi celular empezó a vibrar."No seas tonta Bella, siéntate a su lado.Te adoro. Se valiente. Pórtate mal!Alice."  respire profundo y me dirigí a su mesa.pesimo summary


**Sympathy**

**Bella Pov**

Frio. Hielo. Frio. Oscuridad.

Todo estaba oscuro… hasta que vi las letras en neón que decían _"Café". _Decidí entrar…

El lugar estaba copado de gente. Y entonces lo vi… vi a Edward.

El aludido me sorprendió haciéndome una seña de que me sentara a su lado, pues la silla estaba vacía . ¿enserio? El era Prohibido. No tenia novia pero era el próximo objetivo de la popular, amarillista y futura actriz de telebobelas Tanya Denaly. En conclucion: simplemente prohibido.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar.

_No seas tonta Bella, siéntate a su lado._

_Te adoro. Se valiente. Pórtate mal!_

_Alice._

¿pero como…? Mire a mi alrededor pero no la veía. Maldita duende psíquica…respire profundo y me dirigí a su mesa.

-hola…- dije en un susurro

-hola, Bella- dijo y me miro como si fuera lo único en ese lugar.

-… Ya ordenaste algo?

-no todavía… que quieres tu?

- un café con leche, endulzado con vainilla y un muffin de chantilly.-lo que siempre pido

Se rio quedamente y fue hasta la registradora. Me sentía fuera de lugar allí. Sentía varios ojos pensándome la espalda. Busque en mi bolso un salvavidas. Mi libro.

En esta ocasión me acompañaba Neruda.

-buen libro…- dijo llegando a _nuestra_ mesa con el pedido.

-lo has leído?

-no… pero deseo leerlo

-te lo puedo pasar cuando termine…- cualquier cosa para verlo

-claro… eso sería… perfecto.

Tome mi pedido. Olfatee mi café. Amaba eso.

-Bella ¿Qué clase de música te gusta?-me pregunto.

-de todo….- y trate de esquivar la pregunta bebiendo mi café.

-se mas especifica…

-el rock y la clásica…

-The Beatles o The Rolling Stones?

Lo mire anonadada… compartíamos solo una clase. ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto en mi?

-The Beatles…- respondí sin pensarlo dos veces

-¿Por qué?

-no lo sé… sus canciones son maravillosas…

-ummmm osea ¿te gusta el rock británico?

-si… y tu… cual prefieres?

-ahora… The Beatles

Me sonroje furiosamente ante su respuesta. Escondí esta bebiendo mi café.

Cuando levante mi mirada… el me estaba observando.

-¿Qué?- pensando que a lo mejor tenia un pedazo de muffin en mi boca ó bigote de café.

-tus mejillas… te ves realmente linda asi.

Ante el comentario… me sonroje aun mas.

-gracias

-cual es tu canción favorita de The Beatles?

-Here comes the sun

-¿Por qué?

-no me gusta el frio

-osea que odias los días como hoy.

-exacto!

-no soporto el calor…

-es una pena…

-la verdad es que amo la lluvia.

-no puedo decir lo mismo- miré la ventana y vi caer las gotas sueltas- la lluvia no me ha dado motivos para amarla- y lo volví a mirar.

-veo…

Me sentí como un libro al que pueden leer. Eso es lo que Edward estaba haciendo… me estaba leyendo.

Sali del café con una extraña sensación… era como si hubiera algo nuevo… como si hubiera simpatía

Mi celular vibro otra vez

_Chica no es solo Simpatía… _

_Es química, tal vez amor._

_Se romántica!_

_Alice_

No me sorprendía… me esperaba otro mensaje de esa duende inoportuna.

Estaba haciendo calor. El sol volvía a salir.

Esta vez iba al café porque Alice me había encargado un tiramizú.

La cajera despacho al cliente que estaba delante mío

-buenos días ¿puedo tener su pedido?

-claro , un tiramizú pequeño, con extra crema y un té helado de Durazno. Para llevar, porfavor.

-son 10 dolares

Saque mi billetera y pague…

Espere a que me dieran mi pedido cuando escuche una canción.

Here comes the sun.

-señorita

Me voltee y era Edward con mi orden.

-¿a Dónde te diriges?- pregunto

-a la Universidad

-te acompaño… después de la canción ,claro-me sonrió

-que coincidencia

-ni tanto.

Lo mire con intriga

-no sabes lo que me costo que la banda la tocara

-gracias

-por ti, lo volvería a hacer… ¿Qué harás en la noche?

-nada especial

-quisieras salir conmigo? Dijo acercándose peligrosamente

Mis palmas sudaban, pero me sentía aliviada. El calmaba mi frio. Me hacia sonreír.

-¿Por qué no?

Al fin y al cabo que se joda Tanya!

**(N/A: You make me smile L :) **

**Las cansiones que utilize fueron: Give me ****Sympathy- metric**

**Here comes the sun – The Beatles ( aclaro: solo la nombre)**

**You Make me smile- Blue October)**


End file.
